Thanksgiving Z
by Saiyan13Z
Summary: The Z-gang has their first Thanksgiving together! What will happen? Will Goku and Vegeta eat ALL the food? Find out! Please R&R CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Sorry it's pretty short though, but VERY funny!
1. A Feast To Remember

**Thanksgiving Z**

November 26th was approaching. Thanksgiving was getting near. Goku and Chichi had

spent the last week decorating the house for the occasion.

"I don't understand." Goku said, confused. "Why do we need to spend so much time putting up

decorations for something that'll only last a day?" he asked while hanging up a banner saying,

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

Chichi turned around with a stern look on her face.

"Because, Goku" she bagan. "Thanksgiving is a wonderful celebration of family and what we're

thankful for-" Just then, Chichi got an idea. "There's also gonna be a big feast." Goku froze

instantly, slowly turning his head around. "F....f...fea....fea-" he stammered. "That's right, Goku. A

FEAST!" Goku just started bouncing off the walls cheering in joy as if he just had too much caffine

at the moment.

"Okay!" Goku said almost so estatic that he went super saiyan. "Let's get to work! I'll get

Goten and Gohan to help!" Goku dashed upstairs. "haha" Chichi laughed. "Goku would do

ANYTHING for food." she snickered.

**MEANWHILE AT CAPSULE CORP...**

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "Grr... What, woman?" the Saiyan prince answered walking out of the

gravity room with a towel slung over his broad shoulders with sweat dripping of his body.

"Help me pack everything in the car! Please." Bulma asked. "Why?" Vegeta replied angerly.

"These earth holidays are pointless!" "Oh, come on, Vegeta!" Bulma sighed.

"We're going to Goku's house to celebrate Thanksgiving this year. Besides. Thanksgiving

is a holiday of fun

and family! Plus food and-" Vegeta turned around at her with . "Food?" "Yes." Bulma replied

almost laughing. Vegeta loved food almost as much as Goku. "Fine. I'll help, as

long as I get some food." Vegeta commanded. "Yes. OF course!" Bulma laughed. _Man, Saiyans _

_just LOVE to eat. _Bulma thought with a smile on her face.

_I remember when Goku was like that as a kid. Heck, he's STILL like that today!_

"So what should I do first?" Vegeta asked. "First, go put on a shirt." Bulma answered. "We can't

go into public with you shirtless." Bulma said giggling a bit. "And wear something a little formal."

"Fine." he answered. Vegeta went into him and Bulma's room and opened a dresser full of blue

tops. Vegeta grabbed one with sleeves and put on a tie over it. Vegeta walked out back to the

kitchen where Bulma was getting Trunks's help to pack food and some games to play.

"Ha." Bulma laughed to herself. "I'm being beating in strength by a.... Trunks how old are

you agian? Your old moms forgot again." "I'm nine!" Trunks announced trying to sound cool and

proud of his age." "Feh, so?" Vegeta laughed. "I was **five **when I started fighting!" Vegeta

bragged.

"Wow, five?!" Trunks exclaimed. "Dad, you're so cool!" "Vegeta, could you lend us a hand?"

Bulma asked. "Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and lifted the two, large boxes. "Okay."

he said. Let's get going to Kakarot's house.

**BACK AT GOKU'S HOUSE**

"Crap." Chichi complained putting down the telephone. "What?" Goku said finishing

setting the

table (and breaking almost two sets of dishes and silverware). "Bulma and Vegeta will be here

in ten minutes!" "Then lets get moving!" Goku said quickly. "Gohan! Goten!" Up front, now!"

Gohan stood before his dad wearing a brown t-shirt and a pair of levi jeans. Goten, (trying to

stand before his dad like an army man with his chest out) wore a small pair of sweat pants and

a brown sweater with a little turkey on the front. "Bulma and Vegeta will be here in about ten

minutes, so I need you two to help finish decorating!" "Yes." they replied simutaneously.

"Gohan. You put up the banner around the inside of the house. Goten, you put up the streamers

and banners in the backyard." "Okay!" they said at the same time again. As they left to do their

chores. "Now we're just one step closer to that delicious food!" Goku said almost drooling at

the thought of all the food.


	2. Insanity TV

"Oh crap!" Goku exclaimed. "I forgot to call Krillin and 18." Goku rushed to the phone and

dialed the number.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Krillin! Could you get that?" 18 hollered across the room as she was feeding her

four-year-old daughter, Marron. "Sure." Krillin answered back. Krillin picked up the

phone and put it next to his head. "Hello?" Krillin answered. "Hey Krillin" Goku greeted

on the other side of the line. "Goku!" Krillin answered back sounding estatic. "How ya been?"

"Great!" he replied. "Say. Are you coming to our Thanksgiving party?" "Sure am!"

Krillin said. "We were just getting ready!" "Well get here, soon. Vegeta and Bulma are almost

here!" "Is Trunks coming?" Krillin asked. "Yeah" Goku replied. "Good. We need someone

to play with Marron." "Well, see ya soon!" Goku said. "Okay, bye." Krillin replied back.

_Okay, decorations up, food ready, guests coming..._ "We're ready!" Goku said proudly.

"Goku?" Chichi asked. "Yes?" Goku said happily just thinking about the turkey and the mashed

potatoes, and the corn, and the bread rolls, and the pumpkin pie.

"Bulma and Vegeta stopped at a gas station to fill up. They're gonna be a little late. "Aw

man!" Goku mumbled. That just put more time between him and the feast he had dreamed about

for the last hour. _Aw man! We have to wait for Krillin too! _Goku thought. He could feel his stomach

eating itself. If there's one thing Goku dosen't have much of, it's patience. (Especially in

food-related situations). Goku just plopped on the couch in the family room. "Maybe some tv could

take my mind off the food. Chichi said training was forbidden today so tv was all Goku had at the

moment. He grabbed the remote and clicked the tv on.

_CLICK!_

There was a commercial on tv and there was an announcer. _"Come to Hyvee for savings _

_on the best turkey your family has ever tasted! Only now at Hyvee!" _"Aw man more food! Change!

Change!"

_CLICK!_

_"Come to Walmart where the savings are endless! All the food a feast needs at such a low price!"_

"Gah!" Goku exclaimed.

_CLICK!_

_"Thanksgiving isn't anything without a turkey and-"_

_CLICK!_

_"Spending too much on food? Then-"_

_CLICK!_

_"Great deals on food here-"_

_CLICK!_

_"Food-"_

_CLICK!_

_"Turkeys are-"_

_CLICK!_

_"A feast is-"_

_CLICK!_

_"Dragonbox! On sale now!"_

"Wait, did tv advertisment just break the fourth wall?" Goku asked to himself confused.

**SAIYAN13Z: **_Dammit. Toei Animation went too far this time!_

_CLICK!_

"Ah. Spongebob! What could this show POSSIBLY do with food?" Goku said finally

relaxed.

_Narrator: And now for the Spongebob Thanksgiving special._

_Patrick: Hey Spongebob. What are you doing?_

_Spongebob: Just getting ready to shop for some food and a turkey-_

"Agh! I can't take it!" Goku screamed. He chucked the remote out the window untill

he heard a loud, '_CLUNK' _outside. "Ow! What the hell?!" A deep voice exclaimed angerly.

Goku gulped loudly. "Chichi! Vegeta and Bulma are here!"


	3. Waiting

"Vegeta and Bulma are here?" Chichi asked. "Yeah." Goku said looking as if he

did something he wasn't proud of. (Because he did). Chichi rushed to the door and swung it open.

"Hi guys-" suddenly she noticed Vegeta had a large bump on his head. "Um... Whats with the

bump?" Chichi asked. "I was getting out of the car-" Vegeta started. "-And out of nowhere, a

frickin' tv remote comes around and hits me in the head!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well lets watch some tv while we wait for Krillin." Chichi suggested. "Fine." Vegeta

agreed, still rubbing his large bump that was impossible to not notice. "Hey, Trunks!" Goten said

practically appearing out of nowhere. "Hey, Goten." Trunks greeted back. "C'mon, boys." Chichi

said. They all met up in the family room. "Hey, where's the remote?" Chichi asked. Goku just

rubbed his arm trying not to look suspicious. "Ah well. We'll change the channel the old fashioned

way." "So what should we watch? "Spongebob!" Goten hollered. "How It's Made." Bulma

suggested. "Mythbusters" Gohan asked. "Spiderman!" Trunks hollered. "UFC wrestling!" Vegeta

shouted. Everyone just stood quiet and looked at Vegeta. "What?!" Vegeta growled."Can't a

grown Saiyan enjoy two Earthlings beating the crap outta each other?"

"How about this?" Chichi suggested as she turned the knob on the tv. It was a

diamond auction. "Boring..." Everyone (Except Chichi) said at the same time. "Fine" she said

looking annoyed. "Okay I'm thinking of a number between one and one hundred." Chichi said.

Whoever is the closest gets to pick.

The number's were guessed.

Goku-27

Goten-73

Gohan-29

Trunks-19

Bulma-92

Vegeta-69 (lol)

"Okay, the number is... 79! So Goten you win." "Yay!" Goten cheered. "Now what do you pick?"

"Hmm..." Goten mumbled

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

"Why'd we let Goten pick THIS!" Goku complained as he watched the annoying purple dinosaur

only known as Barney. _"C'mon! SIng with me kids!"_ Barney sang. "I SWEAR!" Vegeta yelled. "IF I

HEAR _'I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME' _ONE MORE TIME, I WILL DESTROY EVERY PURPLE

DINOSAUR ON THE PLANET!!!" "Uh, Vegeta?" Bulma said half-way asleep.

"One, dinosaurs are extinct. Two, I doubt any were purple." "Grrr...." Vegeta growled.

"God, WHERE IS KRILLIN?" Goku complained loudly. "Hey." Chichi said standing up.

"Don't use Dende's name in vain." "Yes." Goku mumbled back. _"Krillin...Where are you?"_

"How about we play a game?" Chichi said. Everyone shrugged thier shoulders knowing they

had nothing to lose.....except Vegeta's dignity. "Let's play Apples to Apples." Goten suggested.

"Okay, that's a great idea, honey." Chichi said. Chichi pulled out the box out of the cabinet in the

living room and set it all up.

**TEN MINUTES LATER...**

"Okay." Chichi said. "The green card is...._tough_. Put in any red cards that are related to _tough_.

Vegeta looked at his hand. _Ah-ha! This card is perfect!" _Vegeta thought. Vegeta put down his

card. "Ha! Jackie Chan! Beat that!" "ATOMIC BOMB!" Goku yelled throwing his card down.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said. "Yes Vegeta?" Goku replied. "I hate you." Vegeta said back.


	4. Dance, Vegeta, Dance!

"Ag! Screw this!" Vegeta shouted. Vegeta swept his hand across the table knocking the

cards in random directions. Chichi's left eye began to twitch. She really didn't like it when Vegeta

was pissed off. (Mostly because the first thing Vegeta does when he gets mad is destroy things).

"Well, how about we play something else?" Chichi suggested trying to keep her cool.

"What could it possibly be this time?"

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

"NO! Absoulutely not!" Vegeta hissed. "Oh come on? What's wrong with it?" Chichi asked. "This

looks like its made for females." Vegeta snarled. "But its for children and adults of ALL ages. And

genders!" she explained. "Do it or you don't eat, Vegeta." Bulma threatened. Vegeta's head

became red as he growled. "FINE!" Vegeta shouted. "What is this thing called anyway?"

"Dance-Dance-Revolution-Extreme-2" Chichi answered. "Still sounds feminine" Vegeta mumbled.

"Well try it, you might like it." Chichi suggested. Vegeta instantly turned around with an

evil look in his eye. "Uh...Nevermind." Chichi said. "Just try it." "FINE! WILL THAT MAKE YOU

HAPPY!?" Vegeta hollered. "Yes." Bulma giggled. Goku just was laughing. "Shut-up, Kakarot!"

Vegeta shouted. "How about you do it, too?" "You have to be kidding!" Goku laughed. "I

actually think you should." Chichi said. "Aw, do I have to?" Goku whined. "Yes." Chichi answered.

"No food if I don't?" Goku asked. Chichi nodded her head. "FIne." Goku mumbled.

Goku and Vegeta stepped onto the mats, ready to lose their dignity. "How 'bout this

song?" Goku asked. "No way." Vegeta said. "Even the title sounds stupid. '_Genie in a Bottle?'_ It

sounds like it was made by a stupid girl from Egypt. Im not doing it." "Too bad!" Goku said tapping

the start button on the mat. "Kakarot, you dirty cheater!" Vegeta snarled. "Well it wouldn't hurt to

try this one." Goku said. _"Krillin. If you don't get here soon, your a dead man!" _Vegeta thought.

The song began. "God, this tune is abnoxious!" Vegeta complained trying to keep up

with the rythm. So far, Goku was ahead of Vegeta. "C'mon Vegeta." Goku teased. "Try to keep

up." "I'll show you _'keep up' _!" Vegeta promised. Vegeta's legs moved quicker. Goku saw that

his teasing got Vegeta trying harder. He saw Vegeta go lightening-speed as the rythm went faster.

"You're not gonna beat me in speed!" Goku declared. Goku clentched his fists His hair began to

rise. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light covered Goku for a moment. He was becoming a

super saiyan. Goku's golden hair flashed a bright light throughout the room.

"Kakarot! You call youself a true saiyan warrior?" Vegeta questioned. "Using the form of a

legendary warrior to be better at a retarded game?! You dissapoint me!" Vegeta sneered. "What's

the big deal?" Goku asked. "I'm still winning." _"I am so sorry for what I am about to do, but I swore_

_I would never let Kakarot be better than me!" _Vegeta thought. Vegeta became surrounded in a

flash of light. After a few seconds of powering up, Vegeta had also become a super saiyan.

"Well look who joined the party!" Goku laughed. "Shut up, Kakarot! I'm not going to let

you win so easy!" Vegeta said. Goku and Vegeta stomped on the pads as the song progressed.

The two were neck in neck in speed. The pads were pressed at extremely fast speeds. The

drama was rising of who would win.

Finally, the song ended. "Now let's see who won!" Goku said returning to normal form.

"Yes. Let's see." Vegeta said returning to normal form as well. The announcer on the game was

ready to say the name of the winner. _"And the winner of 'Genie in a Bottle... _

Everyone leaned in.

_"IT'S A TIE!" _the announcer said suprised.

Goku and Vegeta: SON OF A...

**END OF CHAPTER...**


	5. It's Krillin and some spoilers!

"You're kidding me? A TIE?" Goku exclaimed. Everyone in the room was still recovering from falling over to the surprise of a tie. "What're the possibilities of THAT?" "Kakarot." Vegeta said. Goku turned over to Vegeta. "What went on here will never be mentioned again. "I hear ya!" Goku agreed cheerfully. Suddenly everyone heard a creak that sounded like a door. "Hey, is anyone home?" a familiar voice asked. "THANK THE LORD! IT'S KRILLIN!" Goku yelled rushing to the door to greet his long-time friend. "Sorry we took so long," Krillin apologized. "We had to stop and get something for Marron to eat. "So what'd I miss?" Krillin asked. "Do not ask." Vegeta said sternly. "Okay?" Krillin replied confused.

"Now we can all eat." Chichi said. "YES!!!!" Goku yelled happily. "Bet I can beat you to the kitchen, Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "Well just see!" Vegeta hollered getting a head start. Goku just stood still. "Ha!" Vegeta laughed. "Easiest victory I ever…" Vegeta stopped in his tracks to see Goku already next to the table grinning. This surprised Vegeta. "What!? How!?...When did?!..." Vegeta just gave Goku a plain look. "It was _Instant Transmission_, wasn't it?" "Yep," Goku laughed.

"Wait, but I thought instant transmission teleports you to a person, not location of choice." Vegeta looked around. "There's nobody here!" Goku pointed to a fish tank behind him with a fish swimming in it. "This is **Bubbles**, Goten's pet fish." Goku said. "Oh, for the love of Dende." Vegeta mumbled. Finally Chichi and the others caught up in the kitchen. "Now let's eat!" Goku said eagerly. "Wait!" Chichi said. "What?" Bulma asked. "We need to still cook the turkey!" Chichi replied. "How long will that take?" Goku said with his happiness fading away. "Half an hour."

"Awwwww!" Goku moaned immaturely. "Well we could play a game." Krillin suggested. "NO MORE GAMES!" Vegeta shouted. "IF I EVEN HAVE TO PLAY **ONE **GAME OF _EYE SPY, _I WILL BE ANGRY ENOUGH TO UNLOCK A SUPER SAIYAN 4!!!!" "Oh come on, Vegeta." Goku replied. "I doubt it's even possible to go super saiyan **four**!"

**OMG DRAGONBALL GT REFERENCE!!!**

"How about we read some books?" Chichi said (slightly expecting 9 direct NO's). "Ah what the heck." Goku said knowing it couldn't be too bad. "Well I began ordering this magazine called _Shonen Jump._"Chichi began. "I'll read it, it might be good." Goku said.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"So **that's **_Madara Uchiha's_ plan?" Goku asked reading the magazine. "Whacha reading?" Goten asked. "Some manga called: _Naruto_." Goku replied. "So what's that guys plan?" Goten asked. "Well." Goku started…

**MANY **_**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**_** SPOILERS LATER…**

"…and that's his evil plot." "Oh. I get it." Goten said. "So he's planning to…" "GOTEN!" Goku exclaimed. "Don't spoil Naruto for the fans out there! We could get sued!" "Sorry." Goten said. "Now what should we do?" Goku asked. "How 'bout we read this manga, _Bakuman._" Goten suggested. "It says it was made by the same guys who made _Death Note._" "No." Goku said. "_Death Note_ was short and boring. That means this must be too!" Goku replied. (NOTE: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST _DEATH NOTE_ OR _BAKUMAN_, IM JUST DESPERATE FOR AN EXTRA JOKE. I ACTUALLY LOVE _BAKUMAN!_) "So how much time 'till we get some turkey?" Goku asked while Vegeta was reading a body atlas. "I dunno, but these images are disturbing!" I don't care what a woman has up her…" "Hey guys!" Bulma interrupted. "What are you reading?" Bulma asked. "Something that has scarred my mind for eternity." Vegeta said throwing the book behind him. "Okay?" Bulma said confused. "I'm here to tell you the turkeys got five minutes left."

"Alright!" Goku yelled throwing the magazine behind him. "No more reading about Madara's plan to… _**~SPOILER~**_and to… _**~SPOILER~**_to create the… _**~SPOILER~**_so he can… _**~SPOILER~**_ on the moon to… _**~SPOILER~**_! "Okay, can we stop spoiling Naruto for five minutes, and get something to eat?" Vegeta complained.


End file.
